


Tension

by HisSaviour



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hands, Massage, Pining, Sexual Tension, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisSaviour/pseuds/HisSaviour
Summary: Instead, his hand teased her exposed skin and ran up her side achingly slow as always, burning her through the fabric of her t-shirt.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who) & Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> So this IS a reader x The Doctor fic but I have decided to use she/her pronouns instead if Y/N. Hope that okay with you guys. 
> 
> It's just an idea that I had. 
> 
> Hope you like it ♥️

They are in a taxi traveling back to their apartment.

She gets tired and rests her head on The Doctor's lap.

He runs a hand through her hair.  
She makes noises of approval and contentment.

His hand travels down her back.  
It runs over her shirt along her side,  
presses down in the groove between her shoulder blades. She groans as they relieve the tension. 

He chuckles in response

Fingers glide over her shoulders and she hums in response. 

He is fascinated,

He massages her temples, it was always her favorite feeling.

Her eyes roll to the back of her head as he massaged her throat. His fingers curled around, his thumbs rubbing circles onto her skin. 

He pressed harder but not enough.

She whimpered.

"Well sit up then. Rest your head on my chest." He chuckled.

She did just that. His grip on her neck tightened, he squeezed her neck. 

She moaned softly, forgetting about the driver. 

He released her neck and she was disappointed. She moved her body constantly. She took her hand in his and moved it so that his fingers grazed the exposed skin as her shirt lifted from her constant wriggling. 

She wanted him to touch her.

She wanted him to tease her in the taxi where the driver could hear her, where people on the street could see inside through the windows that definitely weren't tinted. 

He didn't. 

He touched her but not in the way she wanted, she craved. 

Instead, his hand teased her exposed skin and ran up her side achingly slow as always, burning her through the fabric of her t-shirt. 

She bunched his shirt in her hands and pulled on it to bring him closer to her as she buried her face in his chest. She breathed him in and felt intoxicated. 

It was a mistake. 

She needed him more. 

She lifted her head and looked up at him through her lashes, she knew it was his weakness. 

He loved it when she begged, whether it was with her eyes or her words. 

He stared down at her, his amber eyes darkening to bourbon. She could see how his jaw clenched. 

She bit her lip, her teeth sinking into the flesh and maintained eye contact as she blinked slowly. 

His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply. The hold he had on her waist increased as he gripped her now. His nails grazed her skin lightly and she gasped. 

As soon as she leaned in she felt the taxi come to a sudden stop and her erratic heart halted. 

They arrived at their apartment.


End file.
